Broma pesada de año nuevo
by EriMegumi
Summary: Muchos quieren comenzar el año nuevo con el pie derecho, pero Sora le fue de la patada con una broma absurda de sus hermanos. One-shot, NO YAOI.


_**Esta historia se me ocurrió antes de salir de vacaciones x3 quería subirla antes de año nuevo pero creo que no alcanza :I bueno esta bien espero que les guste**_

* * *

Broma de año nuevo

Un año más estaba por pasar, los días festivos ya casi terminaban, tiendas y más tiendas cerradas para que sus trabajadores descansaran en sus muy merecidas vacaciones, incluyendo las de comida, no había necesidad de que estuvieran con las puertas abiertas ya que las personas compraron sus ingredientes o comida ya preparada para año nuevo y ellos mismos prepararían.

Bueno o eso se imagino Sora, su jefe se negó a cerrar por unas vacaciones poniendo la excusa de: "No todos pueden preparar una pizza" cada vez que Sora se quejaba de que quería pasar los días festivos con sus hermanos en lugar de estar allí encerrado hasta quien sabe que horas de la noche, se lo echaba en cara para que dejara de molestar y se pusiera a trabajar y vaya que tenia razón su jefe, las personas fueron a su negocio, comprando pizzas grandes para toda la familia, ganaron en un día lo que ganaban en toda la semana, al menos no les fue tan mal.

Pero le valió un comino a Sora el solo quería sus malditas vacaciones y ya, los mendigos suertudos de sus hermanos tenían sus vacaciones, era injusto así de simple.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Después de un largo día de estar parado como un idiota a un lado del teléfono esperando las llamadas de los clientes, que jamás llegarían muy seguramente ya que va a ser noche de año nuevo y todos estarían cocinando además ya era muy tarde para recibir llamadas, Sora ya se estaba alistando para ir a casa, miro el reloj que estaba pegado a la pared.

-Genial…-murmuro para si mismo Sora con un tono de molestia- Ya son las 11:45…espero llegar a tiempo…

El moreno se acerco con rapidez a la puerta para llegar a tiempo a su casa y mínimo decir año nuevo, pero antes de poder salir le dieron un buen tirón de su bufanda.

-¡Ugh!

Sora no dio ningún paso más o el mismo se mataría.

-Espera Sora.

El castaño se volvió hacia su jefe, se cabreo por el tremendo jalón que le dio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el castaño.

En lugar de recibir una respuesta, el jefe le entrego dos cajas de pizza.

-Es la única entrega.

-¿Qué? Espere esto es típico, la única entrega del día siempre pasa en la noche y es en una dirección muy lejana, donde fantasmas esperan a sus victimas para matar-dijo alterado el moreno recordando la típica película de terror.

El hombre le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Sora por la gran idiotez que se le ocurrió creyendo que puso una excusa para no ir a entregar el pedido.

-Buen, bueno tal vez exagere- hizo un pequeño puchero Sora.

-¿Tal vez?- dijo con sarcasmo el jefe.

-Como sea- Sora se fijo en la dirección antes de partir como un tarado, esperando que no estuviera muy lejos-Espere un segundo…

El castaño reconoció la dirección y frunció el ceño.

-¡Esta es mi dirección!

Lo mas seguro es que sus hermanos querían burlarse un momento de el.

-¡Vamos Sora la orden se enfriara!-le recordó el jefe.

-No voy a llevar nada-dijo finalmente el moreno –solo hacen esto mis hermanos para molestarme.

El jefe tuvo que contenerse el no querer darle un golpe en la cara a su empleado solo por una estupidez.

-No me importa quien la ordeno, solo ve y entrega eso ahora.

-De acuerdo, ya voy.

Sora salió el establecimiento refunfuñando, fue a donde estaban estacionadas las motocicletas del negocio, dejando las pizzas en la caja donde se ponen las pizzas para que no se enfríen y no se caigan (soy una genio x'D), una vez aseguradas y cubiertas, Sora se subió al vehículo y lo encendió, pero antes de ponerse en marcha se puso el casco.

Una vez ya asegurado se puso en marcha a dirección a su casa.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Por suerte para el moreno llego a su casa con 10 minutos de sobra, aunque se perdió ese momento donde gritan año nuevo no importa ya era igual siempre hay otro año, se detuvo frente a su casa y estaciono la moto, se quito el casco agitando su cabeza para que le diera algo de aire fresco, suspiro algo frustrado ya que quería pasar con sus hermanos en lugar de consentirlos con pizza.

-_Ya me las pagaran después…_-pensó Sora.

Bajo del vehículo y tomo las cajas de pizza, atravesó el jardín con cuidado para no resbalar y azotar como res en el suelo, toco la puerta, Sora tenia muchas ganas de lanzarle la pizza a cualquiera de sus hermanos que se le ocurriera abrir la puerta pero mejor descarto eso.

Espero por varios segundos, escucho como Ventus gritaba como un niño: "¡Si la pizza llego!" del otro lado de la puerta junto y risitas y murmullos, eso lo hizo enojar mas. La puerta se abrió y allí estaban Vanitas, Roxas y Ventus algo amontonados en la puerta como si quisieran ver un espectáculo, eso cabreo aun mas a Sora.

-Pero miren quien esta aquí- dijo el pelinegro con sumo sarcasmo mientras jalaba una mejilla de Sora-Si es nuestro pequeño repartidor de pizza.

Sora le dio un golpecillo en la mano a Vanitas para que dejara su mejilla.

-Calla y tengan.

El moreno entrego de mala gana las dos cajas, Ventus hizo a un lado a Vanitas y agarro las dos cajas de pizza.

-¡Si comida!

Ventus corrió hacia la sala muy feliz ya que estaba muy hambriento.

-¡De nada!-grito Sora luego se dirigió a Roxas y Vanitas-Son 135.

Vanitas y Roxas hicieron un puchero.

-¿Qué no hay descuento para tus lindos y adorables hermanitos?-dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Sora entrecerró los ojos de manera acusadora.

-No.

-Tch aguafiestas-dijo el pelinegro.

-Y que ya solo denme la propina, tengo que llevar ese dinero al trabajo y regresar para patearles el trasero-dijo el castaño enojado.

-Oh acerca de eso…-comento Vanitas.

-No te vamos a pagar- termino Roxas.

Sora sintió que su mandíbula cayo al suelo, ya sabia que algo malo estaba por pasar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no tarde ni la media hora hasta llegue con 10 minutos de sobra!

-Claro que no tardaste media hora-dijo Roxas muy tranquilo.

Ventus por fin se asomo con una rebanada de pizza en la boca.

-Técnicamente Sora tardaste un año-dijo Ventus.

Vanitas le quito un pedazo de pizza a Ventus, quien hizo un puchero. Sora no entendía nada ¿Cómo que un año?

-Sora encargamos la pizza hace un año que fue hace…-Vanitas se fijo en su reloj de mano-hace 5 minutos y ya es año nuevo.

Ahora todo tenia sentido, por eso encargaron tan tarde ¡Lo tenían planeado todo desde un principio!

-¡Eso es una gran trampa son unos malditos tramposos!

Los tres hermanos de Sora sonrieron con malicia y le cerraron la puerta en la cara del castaño, Sora se quedo petrificado unos momentos y luego intento abrir la puerta pero le pusieron el seguro.

-¡Abran esa maldita puerta!- gritaba como loco Sora.

-¡No te preocupes Sora el próximo año usaras la cabeza!-le dijo Ventus muerto de risa.

-¡Eso si no se te olvida!-se empezó a reír Roxas.

Sora regreso a su trabajo demasiado enojado, entro al establecimiento y dejo el dinero exacto que le debían sus hermanos en el mostrador. El jefe de Sora se asomo y noto la rabia que emanaba el moreno.

-¿Qué paso Sora, no llegaste a tiempo?

-¡No por que esa pizza la pidieron hace un año que fue hace 5 minutos!-grito Sora a los cuatro vientos.

El jefe no entendía a que se refería el muchacho, pensó que muchos días de trabajo pudieron afectarle demasiado a Sora. Ahora en adelante Sora prefería que unos fantasmas le llamaran por comida para matarlo en lugar de sus listillos de sus hermanos y aprendió una valiosa lección: jamás entregar pizza antes de la medianoche de año nuevo y mucho menos si tus hermanos la encargaron.

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció? xD pobrecito Sora, yo prefiero que mis hermanos me hagan esa broma en lugar de fantasmas x'D soy algo miedosa.**_

**_Bueno gracias por leer y que tenga una feliz navidad (atrasada ._.) y un feliz año nuevo (también atrasado según yo)_**

**_No leeremos pronto pásenla bien y felices fiestas ^^_**


End file.
